


Title TBD

by GayestCuChulainnFan



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayestCuChulainnFan/pseuds/GayestCuChulainnFan
Summary: Ghetsis fused Kyurem with the Legendary Dragon N caught two years ago. Now, it's up to Fian to stop him.





	Title TBD

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fiannalover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/gifts).



> I've uh. never played a unova game. sorry for any wrong stuff.

Fian shivers. Waves of subzero temperature assault his uncovered ankles and forearms.

"Kyurem..." N is completely unfazed by the sudden drop in temperature. It's clear that the gray dragon has become even more powerful with the fusion.

Behind them, someone starts laughing. It quickly crescendos to hysteria, and Fian looks over his shoulder to see Colress limping into the chamber.

"This is the fruit of my research! You ought to be thanking me, Ghetsis! Now you and I can rule over Unova together!"

"Quiet, fool." Ghetsis' tone is somehow colder than the air in the chasm. He raises his sword-like cane and points it at the scientist. As if remote-controlled, Kyurem lifts its head along with it. "Glaciate."

Colress' mouth opens, but all that comes out is a high-pitched, guttural noise of surprise. His feet are frozen to the ground, and a layer of frost starts spreading up his legs. In a few seconds, he's petrified in a tomb of ice.

"You were never my partner. You were merely a tool to be used to an end. I always planned on disposing of you when I was done. You know that better than anyone, don't you," his eyes slide over to the boy next to Fian. "N?"

"You haven't changed, have you, Father?" N glares at Ghetsis.

"And neither have you, it seems. You're still naive enough to think that everyone has good in them. You were never fit to be the king of Team Plasma." He then trains his cane on Fian. "You'll be the next to fall to my new Kyurem, boy. I know N. He didn't bring any Pokémon except that dragon, so he'll be easily defeated. But you will be a nuisance."

At that moment, the gravity of the situation hits Fian. The fate of Unova—no, the world—depends on the outcome of this battle. N is defenseless, and Kyurem has become powerful enough to defeat the Gym Leaders and the Elite Four before any of them can lift a finger against it.

The young trainer mentally assesses each of his party members' strengths, and decides that there's no better option for defeating Kyurem than his starter. He firmly plants his feet in the permafrost and takes the Pokéball off his belt. If Ghetsis wants to freeze the world, then he'll just have to thaw it out.

"Go, Emboar!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday bro!


End file.
